


Chocolate

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill likes chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Ragdoll requested Remus, Bill, chocolate

Bill had never been a big fan of chocolate.  Sure, he liked it well enough, but he just didn’t enjoy it the way some others did.  The way Remus Lupin did.  Watching Remus eat Chocolate was like watching someone masturbate.  It felt sinful and decadent—and dangerous.

The first bite brought a smile of bliss to Remus’s face.  And when he swallowed, the quiet groan of pleasure was enough to make Bill squirm in his seat.  Each bite was accompanied by another of these low moans, and Bill had to adjust himself discreetly several times as he watched.  Once the square of chocolate was gone, a pointed pink tongue swept out to lick the remaining melted chocolate from his fingers, and then from his lips, his eyes closed in bliss.

Bill was nearly panting when Remus opened his eyes, and looked directly at Bill.  His face sharpened with concern.  “Are you all right, Bill?”

Bill shook his head. 

When he said nothing more, Remus asked, “Is there something you need?”

Bill stood quickly and moved to his side, capturing the other man in a kiss.  “Yes,” he said when he pulled away, licking his lips.  “Chocolate.” 


End file.
